


I ❤ NY

by zelmalheiros



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, i kinda cringe at how sappy i can be oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/pseuds/zelmalheiros
Summary: Soonyoung’s plane had just landed in New York, and he was already so excited to begin his adventure. And a real adventure it will be. He had spent almost all his money on a last-minute ticket from Seoul to New York just before new years. Therefore, he decided to take Mingyu’s advice to try the app Couchsurfing.Jihoon has been hosting people over Couchsurfing, only wanting to help people on a budget to get to know New York, and not spend much on accommodation. Although he didn’t accept that many people, he felt sorry for this guy trying to look for a place to stay during New Year's. It was the dumbest idea in a day and city as busy as this.





	I ❤ NY

**Author's Note:**

> the whole I love NY outfit got me soft, so I had to write this piece of fluff. Besides, there's not so much soonhoon fluff on ao3, so I'm adding my grain of sand.
> 
> *This work is still on edition, please update before reading❤️

Soonyoung’s plane had just landed in New York, and he was already so excited to begin his adventure. And a real adventure it will be. He had spent almost all his money on a last-minute ticket from Seoul to New York just before new years. Therefore, he decided to take Mingyu’s advice to try the app Couchsurfing. He could crash for a few days at someone’s couch for free and make sure to share about South Korea with someone else. Mingyu said he only needed a fun description of himself.

“You’ve got to sound interesting, so people think they can have fun with you and will want to host you” Mingyu was typing on his phone.

“I’m fun,” Soonyoung played offended “now teach me how to use this, I don’t get it.”

“First thing about you, you’re an absolute ape when it comes to tech skills”

Between some teasing, laughs and an incredible amount of exaggeration, they came up with: “ _ Soonyoung, 22. Korean Dancer. I love SHInee, and my best friend says my eyes look like when the clock hits 10:10. I know how to light a fire if you are starving, but I wouldn’t trust myself. I can buy some amazing Kim Chi and I can turn on any party.” _

Despite Soonyoung thousand complaints, Mingyu decided that it was fun enough and that it would get someone. Soonyoung thought it was fair. After all, Mingyu traveled around Europe with it and he got some great friends. Problem was, though, he could only send one request, and no one had answered him before he left Seoul. He turned on his phone while he was at the baggage collect sector, and saw the so-waited notification. He sighed in relief when he saw the notification being in Korean. He was nervous about having to speak in English.

“Hey, saw that you’re looking for a place for this week. Hope I’m not too late, you can stay at my place. I’m Jihoon.”

Soonyoung wasted no time in accepting the request. They made small talk and Jihoon offered to pick him up at the airport. Everything was going perfect until Soonyoung realized his baggage never appeared. With his best English, he asked the service counter which confirmed the bad news. “Sir, unfortunately, your luggage didn’t make it to New York, but we assure you it will come in no time and we will deliver it at your door.”

“How long will it take?” Soonyoung asked, already questioning himself why didn’t he pack a fresh change on clothes on his hand luggage, or to put it even simpler, why didn’t he have hand luggage. He only brought a fanny pack with his documents and wallet. 

“We can’t tell,” the man in the counter replied and gave him a small pouch “Here are some hygiene items, and please fill out this form. We will contact you.”

Disappointed and realizing he needed something different than his traveling clothes to wear, he decided to buy a new pair of clothes. New Year’s in New York wasn’t the moment to be wearing the same outfit he wore for the long plane ride. He roamed around the airport stores while waiting for Jihoon to arrive.

….

Jihoon has been hosting people over Couchsurfing, only wanting to help people on a budget to get to know New York, and not spend much on accommodation. Although he didn’t accept that many people, he felt sorry for this guy trying to look for a place to stay during New Year's. It was the dumbest idea in a day and city as busy as this.

Jihoon arrived at the airport and texted Soonyoung for them to meet. It was a huge airport, and to be honest, the photo Soonyoung had chosen as a profile wasn’t saying much about his face. It was just a photo of him on a stage, probably dancing, Jihoon guessed. He had just hit the send button asking Soonyoung where he exactly was when he noticed a man approaching him. He was wearing doubt in his eyes and had a phone in hand. The weirdest of it all, however, was that he was sporting a full New York tourist outfit. A pink “New York” snapback, a black "I  **❤** NY" t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for him, pink pajama pants with the same print, and a bag with that read “New York” all over. “Jihoon?”

“Soonyoung?” he asked startled. Not knowing if it was only because of his ridiculous outfit or the fact that he only had a bag “I expected you to have a suitcase. That’s why I brought the car.”

“Well,” Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck “my suitcase didn’t make it here with me, but I’ve got new clothes!” he smiled brightly pointed at his clothes.

“You’ve got quite some style as well, it looks like you want to show you were in NYC” Jihoon teased laughing at him. “but I guess it's better than to have you naked.”

“I just bought it not to astonish New York with my naked body, you know” Soonyoung smirked.

“It’s New York City, dude.” Jihoon playfully rolled his eyes. “No one would care if they saw you naked. Now let's go to the car."

Arriving home, Jihoon showed Sooyoung the couch/futon and let him use the shower, while he tried to order some food. They were going out to celebrate New Year's Eve having dinner with his friends, but Soonyoung just had a long flight and he knew how much plane food sucked. 

"Yes," Jihoon held the phone between his shoulder and his ear while passing the pages of the menu. "Two portions of fried chicken, two colas, and some rice." The lady on the other end was repeating what he just said. He lost his complete attention on her when Soonyoung came out of the bathroom. He was ruffling his hair with the towel, and was only wearing a black t-shirt, which was big, but lifted exposing his blue underwear as he kept his arms up to dry his hair. “Sir?” the lady on the other side making sure he was still there. “Chicken breast or thighs?” she asked him.

Jihoon nervously turned around. He stuttered when answering “th-thighs, please”. He wanted to disappear on the spot as he heard Soonyoung giggling behind him.

He put down the phone and tried to hope Soonyoung couldn't notice his face was burning “Could you please put on some pants? You shouldn’t be walking in only your underwear at a stranger’s house.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung chuckled lifting his arms in peace and making his shirt lift again. Jihoon saw a flash of his blue underwear again, but gladly the other left before he could feel embarrassed about himself once more. 

….

“Are you seriously gonna wear that?” Jihoon asked when Soonyoung came back from changing. Actually, he didn’t change at all. He was wearing the same outfit, but now had his pants tucked into his socks… that were images of the Liberty Statue, which made his black snickers stand out. It was a hideous outfit. Was this boy for real?

“I don’t really have anything else” Soonyoung shrugged. “Plus, you said no one would care if I were naked in New York City. Why would this make any difference?”

The balls this boy had. Jihoon smiled at him. Soonyoung was an interesting person. “Let me lend you a jacket. Ah, your description should have said that you’re quite a weird guy.”

However, his description did say he could turn on any party. Soonyoung made everyone laugh at their dinner party. Not only because of his peculiar outfit, but also because of his terrible jokes. Among the guests, there weren’t only Jihoon’s Korean friends, but also by some other friends who couldn’t speak any Korean. Despite this, Soonyoung kept using basic English and making everyone laugh. And, whenever he didn’t know a word, he would give Jihoon a look waiting to get some help.

“How did you guys meet?” one of their friends asked in English. Soonyoung tried to explain in English, but got caught at pronouncing “Couchsurfing”. Before Jihoon could jump in to help, Soonyoung gave him a look passing an arm over his shoulders to pull him closer, and said with the warmest smile “Jihoon is nice, he buys food to me.” While their eyes met for a short moment, Jihoon’s heart did something funny, it started there and it moved to his stomach. It was an insignificant thing to say, but he was liking the energy of this guy, he was liking how his eyes almost closed every time he laughed, how he was so comfortable around people and him, how he made it easy for Jihoon to get close. By the time they were making their way to the park to wait for midnight, he was finding addictive the way Soonyoung looked at him. They kept walking close to each other and talking to the group.

“I guess you’re having fun with your couch surfer, uh” Seungcheol dragged Jihoon to the side, he was sipping his drink raising an eyebrow at Jihoon.

"Everyone seems to be having fun with him” Jihoon shrugged. “He's alright, I guess”

“JUST FINE, LEE JIHOON?” Seungcheol screamed and Jihoon had to shush him. “ You won’t even try to hide your smile when he looks at you” Seungcheol gave him an evil grin. “I hope he doesn’t sleep on the couch.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon walked away towards Soonyoung who was looking for someone over the crowd, and whose eyes softened as he made eye contact with Jihoon. He threw another of those warm smiles at Jihoon, making his heart feel lighter. The host was low-key sad Soonyoung was only staying for a few days. 

Minutes before Midnight, Soonyoung was intently making sure to stay close to Jihoon. He wanted to be the first one to wish him a happy new year. His palms were sweating, although his body was subtly shivering from the cold. H Jihoon’s jacket was quite small for him, and the pink pajama pants weren’t doing much. He leaned closer and closer to Jihoon until their shoulders were touching. The stared at the night sky above, and for a moment, all the sounds in the park died. Jihoon broke their contact and stood in front of him, their eyes shortly lingering with each other’s, before looking at the sky, and grabbing his trembling hands. The countdown resonating in the background. 

Jihoon said something a little too soft, Soonyoung couldn’t hear him over the sound of the people’s voices. He leaned down closer to Jihoon. “What?”

“Are you cold?” Jihoon repeated. His breath warm against his ear made Soonyoung get goosebumps in the back of his neck. 

Jihoon leaned back wanting to stare at Soonyoung, while the other leaned forward to nod, making their lips accidentally meet for a brief moment. Well, _ accidentally _ , if you ask Soonyoung because the idea had been running in Jihoon’s mind for a while.  _ He's not gonna be here for long _ , he told himself. This was his chance. If it didn’t work out, then he would just disappear from his apartment for a few days and leave his guest alone. But, when he looked at Soonyoung, it seemed as if he wanted the same, right? What he was not expecting was Soonyoung to stare at him with that intoxicating bright smile. His cold handS let go of Jihoon’s and moved steadily to cup his face and reconnect their lips. 

The noises of the countdown, the fireworks, and people’s loud talking melted together like music. They didn’t kiss exactly at midnight, but they kissed before, during, and after it. Arms around each other and bodies sharing their warmth. Jihoon broke the kiss to catch his breath and tried to offer his best smile to Soonyoung. The other giggled and leaned in to plant one more kiss against his cheek.

“Happy new year, Jihoon” he whispered in his ear, tightening their hug. 

“Happy new year, Soonyoung”

….

They used the cold as an excuse to go home earlier. The couch was definitely not used for sleeping and the bed was shared between them discovering each other’s bodies, touches, and kisses. Soonyoung made sure to kiss every part of Jihoon’s body, placing an extra kiss on his moles. Jihoon was a bit more daring, marking Soonyoung’s neck, and every once in awhile, trying to tickle the other enough to listen to the sound his giggles.

They went to sleep out of breath, in a mess of tangled legs, aching arms, and tired bodies sharing their warmth.

….

Jihoon dropped Soonyoung at the airport three days after. Uneasy and uncomfortable, but made sure to hide, so the memories he’d have of Soonyoung would only be of his happiness and bright smiles. Something dark in him, though, wanted Soonyoung to be a bit sad. He himself was devastated inside, angry at himself for allowing this to happen. 

Over the past three days, he not only showed Soonyoung countless cafés, took him to Central Park and watched him running after squirrels, went up the Empire State building to share hugs while looking over the city, kissed in the morning to wake up and at night before sleeping, he had also shared a bit of his heart with Soonyoung. All this time since he moved to New York, no one has made the city feel so special. Soonyoung was easy to talk to and easy to read, he was open about his feelings and his expressions would always give him away. They’ve met only four days ago. Why haven’t they met under other circumstances? Why didn’t they live closer? He found himself feeling like he knew so much about Soonyoung, and yet not knowing enough. Was he feeling the same? He let go of their intertwined hands as they made the line to drop the baggage. 

Soonyoung noticed the expression on Jihoon’s face as he went to grab his hand again, but Jihoon refused to give in. “I’ll go grab a coffee,” his voice cold in hopes to keep it steady, “want something?”

…. 

Soonyoung found Jihoon waiting at a counter. He approached him from behind, snaking his arms around his waist, and leaned to whisper in his ear, “I’ll be waiting for you in Seoul, and I know you’ll be waiting for me here. So, please, please don’t be like this. I like it better when you mock me or smile at me”. He planted a kiss on his cheek and waited for Jihoon to turn around. He found so cute how Jihoon was the perfect height to be able to bury his face on his chest. He didn’t fight the urge to kiss the top of his head. “I like you a lot, Jihoon”

“I like you too, Soonyoung,” Jihoon squeezed Soonyoung’s waist. Sharing their feelings out loud helped ease the worries in his heart. When he raised his head to look at him, he pouted. “I’ll miss you. You were the best couch surfer so far.”

“I never even used your couch, but I can tell you were the best host,” Soonyoung pulled him closer. “I can’t wait to be your Couchsurfer again and your host in Seoul”.

….

The heartfelt “See you soon” wasn’t a sad one, it filled them with hope. They’ve gained someone special, and no matter what was ahead, they had each other’s heart. Jihoon didn’t go home feeling a heavy heart. He drove calmly, stealing glances at the cold New York, thinking on when he was gonna book his tickets to Seoul to meet the smiley boy again. A notification sounded as he entered his apartment, it was Soonyoung’s rating on the app:

_ “Best host ever, but be careful, he may steal your heart. 10/10 would crash at his ‘couch’ again.” _

_ This cheesy ass _ , he thought, thinking of his best possible answer and wrote: 

_ “Weird guy arrived in New York and bought only “I  _ **_❤_ ** _ NY” merch. He runs after squirrels and has bad luck with his luggage. You’ll probably have to lend him your clothes. I would host him again anytime, and I’m looking forward to being his “couch” surfer.”  _

He resisted the urge to cringe at his words and went straight to search for tickets on his computer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. please don't come at me for picturing a working LDR  
> 2\. i'm sorry if it was TOO MUCH  
> 3\. I wrote this faster than i've ever written something and i wasn't gonna post it, but hey, I guess i'm getting over my insecurities lol.  
> 4\. I'm so awkward sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> 5\. hope you all enjoyed it or that it made you happy at least  
> tons of love


End file.
